


Im sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Gen, Humanstuck, Sadstuck, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert.  Your befriend Jade lives with you.  You went to your friends senior party.  You didn't ask for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Im Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a year ago and inspired by a true story.

Your name is John and Jade lives with you along with her dog Bec. Tonight you guys are with Dave and Rose at a Senior only party. Tonight was a night you thought was never going to happen to you.

-Be John

John stared around the room. Your eyes locked on to Jade sitting, laughing, with your best friend Dave. You smiled slightly as your gaze averted over some more Rose was talking to her bestfriend Kanaya. Everyone knew they were probably secretly dating, but no one dared to ask them.

"John!" Jades voice called for you through the music as she got up from being with Dave to walk over to you. She was tipsy from all the drinks she had. You couldn't blame her though, you had a lot to drink and your mind was pretty foggy itself.  
"John~ Dave and Rose wants to know if you're ready to go!" she dragged her words out ending in a squeal. You shook your head yes.

"This party is getting kinda boring anyway," your own voice sounding odd from the alcohol you had. You laugh at it though. Soon hands were on you. You stopped laughing staring up at Dave as you smiled dumbly at him. Dave never speaks much when he's drunk, but he does do some stupid things. You stared at Rose, she oddly enough just talks a lot about meaningless things.

You guys stare at eachother for a few minutes before heading out the door. No one really notices to stop you guys and force you to stay the night. Your guardians would worry about you all.  
Dave got in the drivers seat. Jade in the passenger seat, leaving you and Rose in the back. Which is fine you thought. Dave is a safe driver even when drunk and Jade can keep her hands to herself, unlike Rose who is also quite touchy feely.

The car engine starts as you guys back up. Dave pushes the lever forward and away you guys go.  
Your laughing as Rose tells you all kinds of not funny stories. But you couldn't tell everything was funny to you, you were drunk. Every now and then Jade would let out a laugh and Dave would make a chuckle like noise.

You looked out the window. You could tell you guys were speeding. That's okay though. Dave is a safe driver.

Dave is a safe driver.

You hear screams as the car makes a sudden jump. You start to scream too as the car crashes down to the ground flipping and rolling down a steep hill. You're crying, you can't hear the others just your own cries and mind screaming as you guys flip down through the grassy hill and soon smashed against the tree.

You were awake, your body ached. There was pain all over and your head was pounding hard against your head. You felt like you wanted to puke and oh god is that blood in your hands. You lick your lips it taste of iron. Yes you are bleeding. Your hurt but you can move. The window was busted as you unbuckle your seatbelt and slowly climb out of the car. You do this very carefully. You gasp once you touch the ground as pain shot through your legs, but they just felt heavy and sore.

There's crying as you turn around you see a figure lying down. Your stomach sinks as you walk over to Rose. She was thrown from the car. You couldn't see her very well so you take out your cellphone and turn on the light on it. You could see her pretty face was now covered in blood. A huge gash gushing blood from her forehead. Her platinum blonde hair was now stained red. He breathed slowly trying to stay calm as he moved the light down her. Her arm was bent out of place, almost like it had snapped. You continued down. There was a lot of blood on her shirt. You continue. You stopped her legs looking like glass has shattered everywhere. The bone was sticking through her flesh. Some flesh was ripped off.

You look up again hearing coughing. Dave was out of the vehicle. His head was bleeding as well. You could tell he was in a lot of pain, he was covering one eye with his hand. Blood rushed down it as he kept weight off his right leg. There was a leg there still right? Yeah you could tell there was still a leg there. You stare at him some more and notice he is shaking uncontrollably. He was probably just at traumatized as you  
You notice that your eyes are wide and in fact shaking, but you shake your head. You look around trying to be brave. Where was Jade? You thought as you look around the sun coming up gave you light now. You look at the car as your heart drops and tears fill your eyes.

The car had came in contact with the tree on her side, the front of the car was also crunched to half of what it should be.

You limp over to the car, not wanting to look. Could you even look? You take a deep breath. Ow your lungs hurt. But you push that to the side. You can see blood splattered everywhere on the car and the tree. You close your eyes as you go to the front of the car and look into the front window. Your heart sank lower. Jade's hair was on the dashboard her body crushed against the dash board and the seat along with door and the tree to the side. It had crushed her, she was crushed.

You feel tears rolling down your face as you start shaking uncontrollably. There, right there was your bestfriend crushed in this car. You look at Dave. You realize that wasn't just his blood. That was Jade's blood as well.

You let out a small cry as passing cars stop rushing out and calling 911.


	2. so long and goodbye

Your name is John Egbert and today is the day you dreaded most.

Today is the day you say goodbye to one of your best friends.

==> Be John

You had been dreading this day since the accident. You remember it was just suppose to be a fun night out parting with your friends. It then became a nightmare. You remember being taken to the hospital once the ambulance got there as well as people trying to get you to speak to them. Everything was just moving in slow motion to you.

At the hospital you were told that Dave had lost sight in his left eye, he had a broken leg and bruised ribs. He made it out better as well as you did. Rose suffered from her leg broken and multiple areas, headtrama, broken ribs, as well as a coma. She eventual came around and you remember when she could leave you would not let her go. The doctors told you about Jade. They said she died right on impact. Her chest was smashed in from the dashboard as well as the tree on the side. She had major head injuries, her collarbone and ribs were crushed and impaled her own heart and lungs. You got out of the wreck with a broken leg, a broken nose, cuts as well as bruised ribs. 

You stare long at the mirror as you tie your blue tie around your neck before looking at a picture you had put up when you all had gone to the beach. You grab the picture. Everyone was in it. Karkat starring at Gamzee who was holding shells he had found, Nepeta on Equius's shoulders laughing, Sollux with his arms around Aradia and Feferi, Eridan starring hatefully at him, Kanaya and rose sitting down with a magazine, Vriska sitting on top of Tavros who was burried in sand only his head visible, Terezi and Dave drawing in the sand and You and Jade with switched glasses making fun of each other.

Tears roll down your face as you start to cry putting the picture in your suit jacket. You didn't want this day to come you wanted to be at the beach again. You want to go back. She shouldn't be the one dead. You want her back.

You didn't hear your door open through your sobs and crying, but soon arms were around you. Holding you tightly. You turn and hug your Dad just as tight as you cry on his shoulder. He paps and rubs your back trying to calm you down. "It's time to go son," he tells you as you pull away and nod while wiping your eyes. You stare at Bec who is wagging his tail excited for the ride. It pains you. 

The car ride was long as you make it to the Funeral home. You walk in slowly. Very slowly you go up to the casket. She was saved enough for an open casket. Dad puts his hand on your shoulder as you let out a shakey breath and then a sob. Soon there is another hand on you. You turn to look to find shades starring back. Dave. You look to his left. Rose.

Rose was crying Mom trying to calm her, but soon went to Dad and Bro. Dad made Bec stay outside since it was going to be packed. 

Dave stayed up at the casket with you. You and him spoke about the old times and actually started to laugh a little. "Remember the time you put hot sauce on Jade's sanwich?" Dave chuckled as you let out a laugh. "Dude, she wouldn't speak to me for a week," you reply as more of your friends came and soon you all had to be seated.

You could hear people crying as the guy spoke about Jade and all of her accomplishments in her life and how amazing and a great friend she was to all and soon it was the final goodbyes. Everyone lining up.

You hear Karkat tell Jade that he will always remember her telling him that his password should be "if I hate myself then why don't I just hatemarry myself."

Gamzee told her that they should have stared at some more stars in the sky.

Eridan told her that she should have taken his gun in some game they play together.

You had to look away from him because he started to cry.

Nepeta was being carried by Equius crying into his shoulder as he stared at her.

Tavros told her about his feelings for her and wished he would have told them sooner.

Soon the line was through. You, Rose and Dave decided to go up together. You put your hands in your pocket feeling the picture. You take it out the three of you looking at it before reaching into the casket and putting it under her hands and back away.

You turn to Dad who nodded and walked to the funeral home door and let in Bec. Bec ran in happily running to John before sniffing and wagging his pure white tail more as he put his front paws on the casket. He stared at Jade excited nudding her with his nose before stopping. His tail slowed to a stop as he let out a whimper nudding Jades face with his nose. His whimpering turned into whines as he got off the casket and sat with his tail under him ears back as he let out a loud howl before laying down.

The sight stung you hard as people began to leave to their cars. The workers closed the casket.

You stand outside crowded around the hole. They lower down Jades casket and that was it. You stare long as you finally put your best friend to rest. 

"Remember when we were kids."

You turn to Dave as he spoke.

"We made up game, where we had to save our universe. When we slept we either went to Prospit or Derse and when we would die in the game on our questbeds we rose to god tier."

You stare at the blonde hair boy before looking up to the dark starry sky. 

"Jade isn't dead. She went god tier. She's the Witch of Space, she's up there waiting for us."

You smile and give a small chuckle as Rose looks up at the sky smiling as well.

\-------

You open your eyes slowly three faces starring down at you as you sit up.

"We've been waiting on you!" Jade giggles, shes wearing a black outfit with the Space symbol on it as well as dog ears. You look at Dave who was in red wearing a Time symbol who gives you a thumbs up. You then turn to rose wearing orange and her Light symbol.

You smile and grab everyone into a tight hug. You guys were together again. Nothing will seperate you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this fanfiction are based on a true story. I have seen friends get injured to many times from drinking and driving. One of my old friends got paralized and the boy with him was in a coma and there was a chance he wasn't going to make it.
> 
> Classmates of mine before I graduated were coming home from a party and got hit by a train one out of three survived.
> 
> Would you rather get in trouble for being at a party and not coming home or risk injuring someone or yourself or killing someone or yourself.
> 
> I hope you did enjoy my fanfiction. I would love feed back on this.


End file.
